Accessibility
"Accessibility is a catchall limitation you can use to cover any restriction not specifically defined elsewhere." B110 unofficial FAQ vicky quotes it quoting Kromm http://forums.sjgames.com/showpost.php?p=780435&postcount=5 Examples basic only in altered body form *Only When Insubstantial GURPS Compendium 1 p17: :an Extra Hit Point is really just +1 HT (10 points) with the -50% Accessibility limitation, "Only To Soak Up Damage." for a net cost of 5 points GURPS Dungeon Fantasy 5 Allies page 9 "Accessibility, Not versus area attacks, -10%;" GURPS Horror *p12 Only on sleeping subjects, -20% *p20 Only if unobserved, -20%; *p20 Only places you could walk/climb to, given time, -20% *p20 “Only on holy days or in holy places” (-40%) *p20 “Only inside a nuclear reactor” (-80%) *p31 Only on sick people, -30% *p31 Only while sleeping -20% *p31 Only on sleeping targets (-20%) *p32 Scary sounds only (-20%) *p32 Only human weaknesses (-30%) *p33 Only moral soft spots (-30%) *p59 Fatal attacks only, -20% *p59 Only through those who have tasted his blood, -40% *p59 Bats or corpses only, -20% *p60 Only after a second blow, -20% *p62 Only at night during full moon, -40% *p62 Not vs. wolfsbane, -10% *p64 Only in swamp, -40% *p66 Requires sexual intimacy, -25% *p68 Not during winter, -40% *p68 Adults Only, -20% *p72 Only on possessed human, -40% and Only while possessing human, -40%; *p72 Human or feline forms only, -10%; *p74 Only where Euclidean geometry is weak and when the stars are right, -80% *p77 Only in Bad Places (-20%) *p77 Only in Prisons (-40%) *p77 Granted by Worshippers, -40% *p77 Only in Own Shrine, -80% *p78 Only within 1 yard of focus, -80% *p78 Only within 2 yards of focus, -70% *p78 Only within 5 yards of focus, -60% *p78 Only within 10 yards of focus, -50% *p79 Only on sleeping subjects in domain, -80% *p79 Only in domain, -60% *p79 Only while visible, -10% *p79 Own corpse only, -30% *p81 Granted by creator, -40% *p81 Only on people who share its will or desire, -40% *p85 Limited to host body’s IQ, or to IQ 3 without host, -40% *p85 Only affects host’s HP, and only every other day, -40% *p85 Only in cloud form, -10% *p85 Only outside host, -10% *p85 Only in forms with more than two arms, -10% *p85 Only on replicated subjects, -40% *p88 Only when ablative DR is reduced by half, -40% *p88 IQ Only, -75% *p89 Only where computer pickups exist, -20% *p89 Requires some sort of cable, radio link, telephone line, etc., -10% *p93 Only on very young infants, -50% *p93 Only in woman form, -10% *p94 Bird form only, -10% *p96 Granted by demon lord, -40% *p96 Prevents direct harm of truly good folk only, -50% *p96 Only at unholy times or places (-40%) *p112 Only on Electrical (-20%) *p114 one specific dreamer’s dreamland -80% *p159 Only affects IQ penalties, -50% *p160 Humanoid form only, -10% GURPS Thaumatology Sorcery *p23 Sessile plants only, ‑30% quotes PK quotes 2005 http://forums.sjgames.com/showpost.php?p=156763&postcount=5 :Originally Posted by Perfect Organism ::Melee Attack (Reach C, Cannot Parry, -35%), Contact Agent (-30%). :I agree with this combination, but point out that such a combo would also cover the nymph being able to deliver it with a handshake, slap, touch to the neck, etc. Thus, it's worth an extra Accessibility, Must kiss, for -5% See also *Differential Effect Category:Limitations